1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming a metal pattern and a method of manufacturing a display substrate, and more particularly, to a method of forming a fine metal pattern and a method of manufacturing a display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is a kind of flat panel display (FPD), which has received broad use recently. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image. A line pattern is formed by a metal which is patterned using masks to form the line pattern. However, a mask can result in a high cost. As such, a halftone mask including a slit area, a blocking area, and a transparent area may be used in order to reduce the number of masks used or required.
When a photo pattern is formed using a halftone mask, the photo pattern includes areas having different thicknesses. An etch-back process is used to remove areas having a thickness which is less than the other areas. Generally, the etch-back process is a dry etching process, so that the patterning of the line pattern may not be set up inline. Furthermore, a dry etcher can have a high cost.